We fought for love
by phantom'slover28
Summary: What would the Les Mis story be like if Christine was Enjolras' little sister Christine is in love with both Grantaire and Erik. But when she is forced to choose between them will she be able to make the choice or will it be made for her when time runs out and war has begun. Review and let me know what you think. Mainly Grantaire/Christine and Eponine/Enjolras with a little E/C (M)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok before you read this just know that I've never read the Les Mis book I've only seen the musical. I've seen most of the new one and I own the 25th Anniversary Concert, so yeah... Anyway you can go on now ...**_

* * *

I remember. I don't want to remember, but I do. I remember the pain. I remember small moments of joy, of victory. I remember him, my brother, strong and proud, just before the man fired the cannon and my world went dark. I remember my best friend, held close in the arms of the man she loved, just as she died. I remember the man I loved so dearly tell me to get to safety. I remember it all. My brother always told me never lose hope. But now I find it impossible to hope. Now that I've lost everything, now that I've lost all but one, how do I go on? I fought for Eponine when they all died. Enjolras fought for our mother and father. Grantaire fought for Gavroche. And Erik fought for his sisters, Annabelle and Carolina. My name is Christine and this isn't just my story. This is the story of every man, woman, friend, and child that fell that day. This is the story of those who were meant to survive instead of us worthless few that did. This is the story of why we fought.

* * *

"I don't know why he insists on me being protected. We've been on the streets for years now. I think I can handle myself." I said as I walked the streets with Eponine.

"Christine, come on, Enjolras has always been protective of you. You're his little sister, the only other one that he will go out of his way to protect is probably Grantaire, and that's just because they're best friends. So if I were you I would feel deeply honored." Eponine replied with a laugh. I shrugged and asked where we were going. "I'm helping my parents with some big scam again. You want to help?" She asked with a silly hopeful smile.

I laughed and said no. Then Eponine told me I was no fun. We laughed as we reached Eponine's parents. Her father then told her to keep a look out for the law, but before she could get to a good spot she froze when Marius approached. "Eponine, what's going on?" He asked. "What are they up to now?" He asked irritated.

Eponine stuttered a little then I came up. "If you were involved you would know. But last I checked you don't do this kind of thing, so, move away Marius." He rolled his eyes at me. "Shouldn't you be you be with my brother or something. Go, away." Before Marius could say anything else I pulled away Eponine with her.

"Thanks." She said with a hint of sadness.

"Eponine, he's not worth it. Marius is, well Marius. Only God knows what you see in him." I said a little annoyed. I have never really liked Marius, even when we were younger I didn't. I only tolerated him for Enjolras and Eponine's sake.

She rolled her eyes at me and laughed. "Well, I have to get going and find out where my brother went. Bye Eponine," I said moving away, "And don't get into too much trouble." I said laughing.

As soon as I turned the corner Marius came back. Eponine saw him and said "Stay out of this Marius."

"But Eponine,"

"You'll be in trouble if you don't leave soon." She argued.

"What's going on? Who is that man?" He demanded, gesturing to the man around the corner.

"Marius, it's not of your concern." She said turning away, but he caught her arm.

"Marius, get a life." I said pushing him away. "I'm sure you have better things to do than blow her cover. Now go!" I said far passed annoyed and ready to punch him if needs be. He turned away and ran into her young blonde girl.

Both Marius and the girl stood there staring at each other. Then Marius cleared his throat "I didn't see you there, please, forgive me." She smiled and was then pulled away by the man Eponine's parents were going to rob.

I recognized the girl almost instantly. "Eponine, that wasn't,"

"Just stop talking Christine, I know it was Cosette." Eponine replied glaring at the girl in the beautiful dress. All she did was shake her head and say, "How is it I ended up here, her there? Her, probably in a big house with servants fawning over her. Me, an outcast on the streets, with nothing but the ground and you to care for me. You know it wasn't always like this." She said to me, still glaring at Cosette.

"Yeah, I know Eponine, I remember." I said quietly. Then turned just as things started heading south on Eponine's parents end. Then they saw him, Inspector Javert.

"Oh, shit." Eponine said running to them. "Everybody disappear, Javert's coming!" She yelled. I pulled Eponine away so she wouldn't be seen by him and would stay out trouble. I hated it when Eponine was involved in any kind of scam. I have always considered Eponine a younger sister, even though we're only a few months apart. The way we both see it is the young ones on the street need to stick together.

Eponine and I have known each other since my Mother died when I was seven leaving Enjolras and I on the streets. I never really knew my father like Enjolras, because he died when I was only three. I am almost eighteen now and was considered an adult on the streets. I'm known as thief and even a slut. True I do steal from time to time, but the way I see it, it isn't wrong unless you get caught. But I'm not a slut. I was given that title when I was twelve and a man had raped her. After he was done with it he had thrown me a bag of coins that lasted Enjolras and I for weeks. Since then I have only slept with two other men, but with them it actually meant something. I hate the idea of meaningless sex, and learned quickly how to defend myself from rapist.

We stayed hidden until Gavroche came and told us that Javert was gone. As we walked out Gavroche laughed, "He thinks he's somethin' doesn't he? Well he's not I can tell you that much. It's the little people like me that run this town, and you know it." Eponine and I laughed as he ran off.

I turned to Eponine, "You going to be alright?" I asked and Eponine smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'm going to head on home Enjolras should be there by now. You can come over before the meeting tonight if you want. You know Enjolras wouldn't mind." Eponine laughed and rolled her eyes, then we went their separate ways. It was no secret that Enjolras liked Eponine. He always hoped that one day she would come to her senses about Marius and come to him. I was pretty sure that wouldn't happen though, but I still tried my best to get them together. I mean to be able to call my best friend my sister by marriage that would be amazing.

I walked down the street until I came to the small apartment that me and my brother shared. "I'm home!" I yelled but no answer. "Enjolras?" I called.

"Hello _Ange_." I gasped and quickly turned to see Erik. I couldn't help but let out a little squeal and ran to him jumping up into his arms wrapping my legs around him.

We both laughed and I kissed his exposed cheek. Mask in place like always. "Erik, oh my God! How long have you been in?" I asked excitedly.

He laughed and replied. "I arrived just this afternoon." He set her back on her feet just as my brother and Grantaire came into the room. Enjolras leaned against the wall and laughed at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was coming back today?" I asked Enjolras.

He laughed even more "Because, like you I didn't know he was here until I came home. When we got here he was waiting outside for us. And I didn't send anyone to tell you because I thought this would be funnier." I rolled her eyes at my older brother and shook my head.

"Enj, you are cruel to me." They all laughed, and I went to Grantaire warping my arms around him as he kissed the top of my head. I smiled at him and ruffled his curly hair. "So what time are we leaving?" She asked.

"I figured we could leave a little later on. Sound good to you?" Enj asked. I smiled and nodded. Then he took Erik into the other room to get him up to speed on what's going on.

I started to laugh as Grantaire pulled me closer to him to kiss me. Remember how I said I have only ever had sex with two guys that actually meant something, well, Grantaire was one of them. But not the one I'm currently sleeping with. Why this little moment you might ask? Because one, he's drunk, two, we still get together every now and then, and three, we want Enjolras to think were sleeping together. You see, Enjolras loves Erik like a brother but he doesn't really approve of Erik and I being together. So about two years ago when Erik and I started to have feelings for each other Grantaire came up with a plan. Plus I still loved Grantaire. I was very confused when we first started it, but when I knew that they understood I loved them both I didn't worry about it. The only other one that knows about it is Eponine and that's because she's my best friend. "So, what's the story for tonight?" Grantaire whispered between kisses.

"He and I are going to sneak out after the meeting, and if Enjolras asks, tell him I'm with Eponine for the night." I whispered back running my fingers through his hair.

He laughed and asked "And if we are to run into Eponine?"

"Just give her a look; she'll know what to say." I gave him another peak and he chuckled.

"Alright then, sounds good."

* * *

We all arrived at the café late that night everyone already talking and laughing by the time we all walked in. I found a seat with Eponine and she spotted Erik quickly. "When did he get in?"

"Apparently this afternoon." I answered.

"You getting with him tonight?" She asked with a sly little smile.

Before I could answer Grantaire came and plopped in the seat next to me, bottle in hand like always. "Let me answer that with another question Eponine." I smiled at him and Eponine motioned for him to continue. "Is the sky blue?" I pushed him back almost making him fall from his seat and we all shared a laugh.

"Thank you sir obvious." I said still laughing then turned to Eponine. "Do you think you can cover for me?"

"Damn Christine, you mean to tell me that your brother still doesn't know."

I lost my smile. "Now's not the right time. Enjolras need to focus on this battle not my love life. He's already worried enough about me as is, I don't want to add to that." Just then Marius  
came in.

"You're late again Marius!" Joly shouted drawing everyone's attention. "I hope you have a good excuse this time." He said then laughed.

Always the one to pick on Marius. "What's wrong with you today Marius?" Erik asked as he looked to him.

"You're all pale, paler than normal." I said. "What's wrong see a ghost?"

He sighed and looked to his feet then to me. "She mind as well been a ghost. One minute she's there, I turn around and she's gone."

Grantaire laughed loudly. "I think we all need a few more drinks, because I think that Marius is in love."

"Curls, enough." I said to him.

"Oh come on Christine. I don't believe I have ever heard him 'oh' and 'ah' like this." He got up and looked to Enj. "You bring us here to talk of battles to come," Then he looked to Marius and pointed to him. "and here you come like Don Juan! It's much better than an opera." Everyone laughed and clapped. Grantaire took a round of bows and just said "Thank you!"

"I think it's about time we remind ourselves what we are fighting for." Enjolras said coming to Grantaire. They stared at each other for a minute then he looked around as everyone waited for our leaders next words. He looked to Marius. "Is it a night at the opera we fight for now, Marius?" Marius said nothing, too ashamed and embarrassed to do so. Enjolras looked to Bahorle one of the boys we grew up with on the streets. "Remind me what we fight for Ba?"

"Freedom." He said plainly. Enjolras then looked to Prouvaire.

"Freedom." Was his replied to Enjolras' look.

He then looked back to Marius then started back to his table, but Marius grabbed his arm. "You don't understand. Had you been there today maybe you would have. Maybe you would have seen what it's like to have your world changed with just one look." He said quickly and boldly.

Enjolras jerked his arm free of his hold, and got in Marius' face. You could see he was afraid as he should be. I looked to Grantaire and Eponine both who were ready to restrain Enj if needs be. "Marius, you're stepping over the line. I _understand,_ that you are no longer a child; I have no doubt that you mean every word of that. But it's best you learn your place. You are just one life in this, as we all are, no cares about your lonely life Marius." After that was said to him Marius was afraid to talk at all. But the way I saw it the less we have to hear from him the better.

Enj moved away from him to address everyone. "Every day this world changes, every day. The colors of this world mean new things." He looked to me and gave a half smile that I returned. "Red,"

"The blood of the men to fall." I said. He nodded and looked to Erik.

"Black,"

"The darkness of the past." Enj, nodded again.

Combeferre stepped up "Red, a new world that **will** be won."

Enjolras turned to Feuilly when he said "Black, the night that will finally end."

"That's right. The time to strike is coming nearer. Everything is ready for an attack, but what we need now is a sign. We need to attack when we know it will hit them hard. So we know we have a real chance." He said to the group.

Just then Gavroche came up the steps "Listen up everybody!" He screamed climbing on top of a table. "General Lamarque is dead." He said.

We all looked around at each other wide eyed. "Are you sure Gavroche?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Is Grantaire drunk, of I'm sure." He said with the attitude we always got after most questions. "I just hear word of it from one of the servant boys at the hospital. He's dead as a rock." Everyone turned to Enjolras. We all could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

"Lamarque, is, dead." He said in shock, but then the smile came. "Lamarque, is dead. Lamarque is dead! This is it! This is the sign we have been waiting for!" Everyone was up on their feet cheering. "Spread the word all over France! We strike the day of the funeral! There will be a celebration in his name and that's when we take, them, down!"


	2. Chapter 2

At night the streets were a desolate place. Christine and Erik had left hours ago, then some of the boys followed after that. Like always the last one to leave were Enjolras, Grantaire, Eponine and Marius. Eponine was walking home with Gavroche when Marius came running up from behind. "Eponine, Gavroche wait up!" They stopped and turned around. When he caught up and caught his breath he looked to Eponine. "Hey, um, can I ask you something, Eponine?" Her eyes widened and she wasn't sure what to say.

"Um, I guess." She replied.

He smiled. "That girl from earlier today, do you know her?"

"Yeah, her name's Cosette."

"Can you take me to her?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course she can! She knows practically everything!" Gavroche said. Eponine gave a little smile and looked down at her brother. He gave a slight shrug at her look. "Well you do."

"So, will you help me?" Marius asked.

Eponine sighed and shrugged "Yeah, I guess I will."

"Great!" He reached into his pockets. "How much do you want for it Eponine?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't want your money Marius. Consider it a free pass, that I'm only giving this once." He smiled wide and nodded. Gavroche ran off saying that he would see her later on, and she and Marius were off.

Once they arrived at the house he thanked her and went to the garden gate where he had seen Cosette just as they turned the corner. Eponine stayed close in case it all turned out terribly, but it didn't. She stood there watching him as he waited for her to come to the gates. She stayed watching and listening to them confess their love for one another. She couldn't believe it. With that she left knowing that she wasn't needed there anymore. She went back to the café where she found Enjolras. "Hey, Eponine." He said, but grew worried when he noticed tears in her eyes. "Are you alright, where's Christine?"

"Um, She and Grantaire met up earlier." She said with a sniffle.

"Well that's only one answer, and I asked two questions." He sat down next to her at one of the tables. "What wrong P'onine?"

"Marius. I helped him find someone, a girl, and he's in love with her." Enjolras sighed and put an arm around her making her lay on his shoulder. "Her name's Cosette."

"Wait a minute." He said getting her to look at him. "Cosette, as in the little girl who used to work for your parents, that Cosette. Or am I crazy for even asking such a thing?"

"No, I meant that Cosette." She shook her head and looked at him. "I love him Enjolras, I've loved him as long as I can remember, but tonight. I don't know what to think now." She hated crying in front of anyone. Eponine hated to show that she was weak. She looked away not wanting his sympathy.

Enjolras placed his hand on her cheek turning her to him and wiping away her tears. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but, maybe you should move on from him. I have known the both of you for years, and I have never been able see why you are so interested in him. I mean, someone like you, deserves better. A lot better."

She gave a soft laugh "And where exactly do you think I'm goin' to find this, this knight in shining armor?" She asked as a joke.

"I hope right in front of you." He said. It caught her off guard. She looked in his eyes and saw it. She saw the way he looked at her. It was the look she always wanted Marius to have when he saw her, but she now saw it in Enjolras' eyes and seemed to like it even more. A look of love and desire. Enjolras couldn't help but look to her lips then back to her eyes, as if seeking permission. Eponine nodded knowing that's just what he asked with his eyes. It was slow and sweet. It was everything she imagined her first real kiss would be.

Sure she had kissed others, but for purposes of money, never like this. She placed a hand on his chest to confirm that this was no dream that he was real. Another kiss, but with more passion. Enjolras put an arm around her small waist as hers trailed up his chest and neck going into his hair. She could hear him sigh with pleasure and could feel him smile through the kiss. She could feel the love he had for her through just these kisses.

They broke away and just stared at each other for awhile. Then Eponine heard thunder outside and jumped up. "Um, I, I have to go." She said and rushed out of the café with a wild blush.

Enjolras felt so stupid. He knew that he probably shouldn't have kissed her, but now that he had he wasn't about to make a mistake by letting her go. Enjolras quickly grabbed his coat and raced outside after her. He ran through the pouring rain until he found her near his apartment. "Eponine!" He called. She turned and was surprised that he had come after her. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "I'm not going to make the same mistake every man has made with you and let you go that easily. Marius doesn't know what he's missed, by not choosing you." Eponine was speechless and even more so when he kissed her again. She slowly slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.

Again and again it happened until they were both annoyed by the presence of clothing. Enjolras pulled away and smiled at how she tugged at his jacket. He lead her out of the rain and into the apartment kissing every so often on their way in. He put a finger to his lips in case Christine was home. He snuck to her room and found it vacant and silently rejoiced. He took Eponine's hand and led her to his room shutting the door then turning back to her.

* * *

_**WARNING SEX SCENE AHEAD!**_

* * *

He had waited so long for a moment like this with her. It all happened fast, before either of them knew it they were in each other's arms lips locked held tight in the other's arms. Enjolras undid the tight sash around her waist, as she went to work on his pants. Not long after he threw the sash across the room she had his pants around his ankles, and before he could stop her she was on her knees taking him in her mouth. At some point he mustered up the strength to pull her up to her feet. He cupped both sides of her face and kissed her deeply. When they parted she couldn't help but ask "Why are you doing this?"

"When was the last time you actually felt loved Eponine?" He asked her face still in his hands.

"A long time." She said with a somewhat sad look in her dark brown eyes.

"Well, you won't be able to say that after tonight. I want you to know that there is someone who cares very much for you, and he only wishes that he told you sooner. I want you to know that there's a whole other way to this. Ways where I will be the one pleasuring you instead of the other way around, or we don't even have to do this Eponine. I would still be perfectly content just holding you in my arms all night."

She smiled and leaned in closer to him. Just before their lips met "Say it,"

"I love you." Then they were joined in a passionate kiss. He pulled her shirt over her head, then set to assist her in the remainder of his clothing. Once he was completely bare he pulled down her skirt and she climbed onto the bed with him behind. They were back in each other's arms within seconds. His lips went to hers as his hands wandered her body. Cupping one of her breasts she gasped and almost screamed when he started rubbing her nipple while kissing down her neck. He kissed a trail down her thin body pausing only to admire her breasts and let her know how beautiful she was. He let one hand sneak down to her wet heat and slip into her. Enjolras never thought he could make her scream like that, but he did.

She was on the verge of a climax he just knew it. Enjolras pulled out his fingers and climbed on top of her then guided himself into her. He laid on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him pulling him in deeper, then she rolled him over on his back. As Eponine sat up on him he couldn't help but smile when she began to ride him. He thrusted up into her until they climaxed together. Eponine fell on top him out of breath.

* * *

**_END OF SEX_**** SCENE!**

* * *

She rolled off of him and before she could even try to leave he grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest making her laugh. "You're not getting out this that easily." He said laughing with her. When she quitted he ran his fingers gently across her face. She smiled sweetly at him, and he couldn't help but think to himself how lucky he was. Enjolras would probably be the only one to ever see this look in her eye, a moment where she was weak and strong at the same time. "You're so beautiful." Was all he could say.

She blushed and shivered a bit. They both crawled under the blankets and kept warm in each other's arms. "I wish I could say that 'I love you' and mean it Enj."

"It's alright. Maybe one day you will."

"I promise, before I die I will."

* * *

Erik fell onto the bed for the third time that night. Christine glanced over at him and giggled rolling herself over to lay on his chest. He couldn't help but laugh breathlessly at her. He put both of his arms around her and gave her a squeeze, then just sighed. "What are you thinking right now?" She asked curiously.

"Things." He said simply.

"What kinda _'things'_?" She said mockingly, laughing.

"Honestly?"

"Yes honestly!"

"I was thinking about telling your brother."

Christine pulled away and looked at him almost shocked that he was even giving it thought. "Erik we can't."

"Christine, I hate to sound pushy, but" He said sitting up "When on earth are we going to tell him?" He asked.

Christine sighed deeply. "It will be after the battles. I promise."

"Christine, there is no guarantee that he will,"

"Don't!" She screamed at him her eyes filled with more anger than sadness. "Enjolras **_will_** make it, Grantaire and Eponine too. They will make it, they have to." Her look had softened and Erik couldn't believe that he had actually just said that. Enjolras was Christine's world and everyone knew it. For as long as she could remember Enjolras had been there for her. When their mother died he had promised that she would be taken care of, and he took on the role of a parent to her from that day on even though he was only about fifteen.

"I'm sorry Christine." She nodded and climbed off the bed gathering her clothes. "You don't have to leave."

"I'm not going far; I'll spend the rest of the night at Grantaire's. I'll see you in the morning." She said putting on her dress, then kissing him before she left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright guys ... unfortunately this is where I start making you choose and you will either hate me or love me ... you must choose between Erik/Christine and Grantaire/Christine ... So what's it gonna be team Erik or team Grantaire ... Or are we all out of luck ... let's just see where this takes us ... So read on my darlings!**_

* * *

Almost a month had past until we finally received word about the funeral. They were to pass through the city on the way to the graveyard at the end of the week and Enjolras was determined that they would be ready. I knew that they would be. The day came rather quickly and almost everyone was already there except for about a handful and that included Enjolras, me, Erik, Grantaire and some of the other guys. We walked around the corner to where everyone was being let in the crowded streets of the parade route, but we stopped in their tracks when we found two guards in front. "Oh, great!" Erik said "What now?"

Enjolras ran his finger through his hair in frustration sighing and thinking. Then it hit him. He looked over to me. I had been staring at the guards trying to figure out a way around, but had no luck. I could feel his stare so I turned, then he made a face and motioned to the guards. I looked back to them, then to him. "No. No I'm not doing it Enjolras."

"Oh come on Christine. You're the only girl here. What can you not do it?" He challenged.

I smiled and scoffed at him. "In, my, sleep." I huffed at him. "Fine!" I looked back at them and snapped my fingers at Erik. "Erik give me your cloak."

"Wait, what?"

"Just do it." Enjolras said.

He handed it over; as I put it on I looked down to Gavroche. "Alright little soldier, you ready?" He smiled, nodded and ran off. I slowly walked up to the guards and put on my best front. "Excuse me." I said with doe eyes and a worried tone. "Please sirs you must help me, my little brother, I can't find him." They gave me a strange look like they didn't believe it. "We were on our way here and I turned away for a second and then he was gone. Please, you must help me. My Papa will be furious with me if anything happens to him."

The guards looked to each other and then back to me. "And what exactly would you give us in return?" one of them asked.

I looked him up and down, and gave a sly smile. "I can assure you Monsieur I would do anything for my brother's safe return." I said seductively as he came up to me. I looked past him to see Gavroche waving at me confirming that they were all in and safe. I put a hand on the guard's chest pushing him away. "Oh, never mind there he is over there." I walked past them to Gavroche putting my arm round him going deeper into the crowd.

The boy clapped as I arrived. "Well done." Jolly said to me. I gave a bow and giggled.

"Alright, can I have my cloak back now?" Erik asked.

I smiled and took it off slowly placing it around his shoulders. "Cut the act Christine, it's over." Enj said with a laugh.

"Who said I'm acting?" I whispered just before I walked over to Grantaire who put his arm around me and gave me a kiss. Erik watched us and I couldn't help but see the small look of sadness in his eyes. I looked behind us to see Eponine coming up. She smiled at me. "How did you get in?" I asked curiously.

"Same way you did?" She said, then laughed. She looked over to Enj who smiled at her, and there was no hiding the blush. I started to laugh at her then she punched my arm. "Shut up." She demanded the blush still there.

"There it is!" Gavroche yelled over everyone. The street was silent as the soldiers passed by and the carriage came. All that was heard was the footsteps of the uniformed men and the wheels of the carriage on the stone street.

"When do we move?" I whispered to Enj.

"Shh, wait for it." He whispered back. "Everyone is here. Be ready whenever you see them stop." I nodded and watched closely. At the end of the street some of our boys placed themselves in a line blocking the way. Everything stopped and we all held our breath.

"You stand in the way of official business!" The guard in front screamed. "Move or you will be removed by force!"

Gavroche stepped out and climbed on the carriage without anyone seeing. "Via La France!" He screamed. All eyes were on him. "Via La France!"

The crowd started to mummer and Enjolras stepped out with Marius and I climbing to the top with Gavroche. We stood there staring down every soldier. Eponine and Grantaire came out next, then Erik and two others and more and more. Enjolras looked dead into the eyes of the Captain. He held up our red flag high "Freedom!" He yelled.

"Freedom!" another behind the Captain yelled. Then another and another until it was nothing but a chant heard for miles.

Enjolras smiled wide still locking eyes with the Captain. The Captain held up his gun and aimed to the sky. Two shots still no one quieted, he stared straight at us and aimed. We did the only thing we could. Stand strong and pray to God that it didn't hit anyone. He fired, and I fell back into Prouvaire's arms. With that shot and blood covering my arm it had begun.

Shots fired, punches thrown, blood was drawn and these would be the first to fall. Enjolras jumped down and looked at my arm, Grantaire and Eponine hovering close. While Erik made sure no one came to hurt us more. "She's losing a lot of blood." Eponine said worried.

Enjolras made a quick decision "Grantaire, take her to the hospital now!"

"Enj," I tried to protest but the pain proved too much.

"Don't worry; I'll meet you both there as soon as I can." He assured me. I nodded and was placed into Grantaire's arms. "Erik, cover them!" He nodded and did as told, and of course didn't miss the chance to shoot at the Captain. Nothing but a warning shot to the leg giving him the same injury I was stuck with.

Grantaire rushed me in and made sure that I was taken good care of. Hours past and eventually night fell. More and more came in some dead, some just hurt. Just before Enjolras and Eponine arrived Erik came in the room I was in. I smiled at him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

I shrugged "Most of the pain's gone now. So that's an up." I said with a short laugh. He smiled at me, but there was something on his mind I just knew it. "Is everything alright Erik?"

He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed nervously. "Christine, Christine I have to, no, I need to ask you something."

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"I need you to tell me, that if it came down to it who would it be?"

I looked at him almost sickened by what he was asking. "Are you asking me to choose between you and Grantaire?!"

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, yes I am. Christine I won't lie, it pains me to see you with him. I feel you deserve better than him, and Christine, I lo-"

"And you honestly think you're the better choice here?!" I demanded not really caring what he had to say.

"Christine please,"

"Fine! You want me to choose, fine I'll choose! Grantaire!" Erik just looked at me wide eyed. "I love him Erik." I said proudly. "I love him possibly more than anything. You wanted me to choose and I did. Now leave."

"Christi-"

"Leave!" I yelled. He hesitated only a moment then left.

Grantaire came in a few minutes later and sat next to me on the bed. I looked at him with tears ready to come out. "I heard." Was all he said as he took me in his arms like he used to when we were younger and I would have a nightmare. I shed no tears, he wouldn't let me. Then the doctor came back into the room.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt." He said politely. Grantaire and I separated. I looked to the doctor and he continued with a question. "If you don't mind my asking, what is your relationship with this man?" He asked.

I wasn't afraid to tell him either. "Yes, I have been sleeping with this man." I replied. I have always hated the way doctor's worded things. It was just flat out annoying.

He nodded and asked another question that none of us were prepared for. "Alright, well did you know that you are with child?" Grantaire and I both looked at him wide eyed, mouths hanging open. "I'll take that as a no." He said.

"I, I'm, I am pregnant?" I asked shocked. The doctor nodded. I couldn't believe this, and the fact that there was a small possibility that the man that just walked out the door could be the father; I didn't know what to think. "Do you have any idea how far along I am?" I asked.

"About three months." I let out a sigh of relief it was Grantaire's.

"Could you give us a moment doctor?" Grantaire asked still not believing either.

"Of course." He left and shut the door behind him.

"I hate to say it, but we can't keep this one from Enj." I sighed and nodded.

"I know, but I hope you know that this baby is yours." He smiled and kissed my head.

"I know," He said still smiling, stroking my hair. "Erik left that month, and that was the month Enj worked very long nights." He said making me blush with the look he had in his eyes.

"I had no one else to keep me company at night, so we were all the time together." The smile never leaving my face as I walked through the rest.

He just sat there and shook his head, then looked down at my stomach and placed a hand on it. He sighed "How on earth are we going to tell your brother?"

"I think the key is, to get him very, _very_ drunk." With that we both laughed.

* * *

Erik walked the halls finding young men and women that he knew, some dead some banged up, but then he heard it. The voice of the bastard that started all this, the man that shot Christine. He kept a close eye on him. The Captain didn't leave until later that night and Erik was hot on his trail. When they reached a place Erik knew no one would see he ran up and grabbed him pushing him up against the stone wall. Erik held him a foot off the ground with a tight grip on his shirt. "Do you have any idea who I am?!" The Captain screamed.

Erik came closer to him and it seemed all the fight had left his body. "Do you know who _I _am?" Erik asked in a low threatening voice. "_I_ am the man that almost killed you today. If you even choose to refer to me as a man. How does it feel? Taking a life?" The Captain was still silent fear caught in his throat. "You probably feel a little bit of guilt later on don't you? Well, I can assure I don't. I have killed countless men before you. Most refer to me as 'The Angel of Death'. Call me what you will, but I still take pleasure in each life I end."

He tried to talk but one look into Erik's yellow eyes and he was mute again. "Why, you might ask? That girl you shot today, that was the wrong move, exactly why you will be walking with a limp for the rest of your miserable life. If you ever and I mean _ever_ hurt her again, I won't miss the next time. And that's a promise." He studied him for a moment longer. "Do you understand me?" He demanded. The Captain nodded quickly. "Good." Then Erik threw him to the ground and disappeared into the night before the Captain could even look up.

* * *

_**So are we writing me thank you notes or are we going to form an angry mob ... I hope it's the first one ... Next chapter soon ... Reviews are wonderful by the way !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SO sorry this update took so long ... hope you all enjoy**_

* * *

Enjolras burst through the door at least an hour after we had received the news. The first thing Enjolras was the bandage on my forearm, but I kinda expected that him being the protective brother and all. "Oh my God." He said walking over to the bed. "Christine, this shouldn't have happen. I should have done something instead of just standing there like an idiot."

"Enj calm down." Eponine said placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's not a helpless puppy and she looks fine." Eponine looked up at me. "You are fine right?" She asked worried.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes I'm fine, will you two just quit worrying."

Enj smiled "So what all did the doctor say?" He asked with a sigh.

Well, now was as good a time as ever. "He said that he was able to get the bullet out, I'm pregnant, and that I should be fine in about a week." I said quickly.

They both stared at me with wide eyes. "I'm, um, I'm sorry. What did you just say?" Enjolras asked.

"I should be fine in a week." I said trying to dance around it.

"No before that." Eponine said.

"Oh, um, He was able to get the bullet out." I said with a nervous smile.

"Christine." Enjolras said very serious.

"I'm pregnant." I finally spat out. "Surprise. You're going to be an Uncle." I honestly thought Enj was going to pass out.

"I cannot believe this. My little sister is going to be a parent before me this just isn't fair." He said jokingly then we all laughed. He looked over at Grantaire and just nodded.

"So how far along are you?" Eponine asked.

"The doctor said about three months." Grantaire replied.

"Wow." Enjolras said. "Well, what do you say we get you out of here, and figure out what were going to do."

"What do you mean Enj?" I asked.

"Well, you can't possibly think that I'm going to allow you out there to fight knowing you're with a child."

"No. No Enjolras. I want to be out there. Today was a onetime thing and it wasn't even that bad. I can take care of myself out there."

Enjolras stopped himself from saying anything else. "We'll talk more about this in the morning. Right now we need to get you home. Are you going with me or Grantaire?"

"I'll go with Grantaire. We have a lot to talk about too." Enj nodded and that was that. I didn't want them to be out there without me. If anything happened to any of them and I knew that there was at least one thing I could have done to help I just couldn't live with myself. This was my family and I was going to help protect it.

Later on Grantaire and I laid in his bed together. "Maybe, you and I can go to my mother and sister's to stay until this is all over." He suggested.

"No Curls. I don't want to go. Spending time with Meg just won't feel right without Eponine there." Grantaire sighed.

"I'm sorry Christine, but I'm with your brother on this one. If you want I will stay with you. I just want you to be safe. I didn't want you in any of this to begin with, but you changed my mind."

"Is there any way I can change it this time too?" I asked.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about, it's Enj. But I'm pretty sure that no matter what he says you're going to sneak in anyway." We shared a laugh. "I love you Christine, and I want to do everything I can to make sure your safe."

"I know, I know you do. You and Enj both just want the best for me, and I get that. But just like you would do anything to make sure I'm safe, I want to do everything to make sure all of you are safe, especially the father of my child." He smiled at that.

"I will be fine Christine. And," He sat up and pulled me up with him holding my hands. "I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile now, but everything time with all the stuff that has been happening and Erik, it just never felt like the right time. But now I have a damn good excuse to ask."

"What is it Curls?"

He took a deep breath and four words came out of his mouth that I thought he would never say to me, or anyone for that matter. "Will you marry me?"

I smiled as big as I could. "Yes, yes I will."

He sighed in relief and hugged me tight. But then I pulled back a little worried some "Wait, this isn't just because we found out I was pregnant is it?"

"What? No, no, no." He said with a laugh. "No. Christine, for as long as I can remember I've loved you, and by some miracle you were able to love me too. I know that I won't be able to find a love like yours in a thousand life times. Somehow you love a stupid drunken broken man, but I'm not so stupid that I'm going to let you go out of my life without making you mine. Fully and completely. You could've had anyone, hell, you could have had someone with money like Marius, or someone smart like Combeferre, or someone tough like Erik, but for some odd reason you chose me. And I promise that I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove myself worthy of your love."

I almost cried. Grantaire was never really good with words. And that was probably one of the most romantic things he had ever said. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. I loved him so much. What I had said to Erik earlier that night was true. I have always loved Grantaire. He was always so kind to me and willing to do nearly anything to help Enj keep me safe. Since I was a child I had loved him. I remembered when my parents died Grantaire and his family took Enj and I in for as long as they could. It was never much but it was enough to get by. Then Grantaire's parent's split up. Grantaire stayed with his father while his mother and little sister Meg moved to a different part of Paris. His father died about six years ago and that's when Grantaire decided to help Enj.

Grantaire has been wanting to go to his mother and sister for years now, but has never gotten the chance to. He was always afraid of leaving me and he didn't want to pull me away from Enjolras. Meg and Curls write to each other often, and I couldn't help but think of how odd this next letter would be. Because it would more than likely start out like "My dear little sitter, I wanted to let you and mother know that everything here is going great. Enjolras and Eponine are together now, Marius is still a pain in the ass, and Christine is pregnant." I wanted to laugh imagining Meg and her mother's reaction to it.

I laid Grantaire down on his back climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply. He smiled but then pulled back a little bit. "You don't think that this will hurt the baby do you?"

I smiled at him and shook my head. "I don't think it will. I mean, I'm three months along and I've been doing it with you _and _Erik. And you know how rough he can get."

Grantaire stole my lips and parted only a moment to say. "Let's not talk about him now."

"Agreed." Then we were back with lips locked together. He smiled as I slipped my hands under his old worn out night shirt. I giggled as his hands inched up my ugly little nightgown. I sat him up and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed to the chair in the corner of his one roomed apartment. He began to kiss down my neck as my hands explored his chest. He gripped hold of my gown and gently pulled it over my head tossing it the same place I tossed his shirt. We were both careful with our night clothes, or really any of our clothes, because those were the only ones we had and we didn't want them ruined. I had been wearing that same gown to bed since I was almost fourteen, and Grantaire's night clothes used to be his father's. The way we looked at it was that we might not have a lot of the newer fancier things in life but we had each other and our love. That's all that mattered to us. But if he could I'm sure Curls would spoil me rotten. Then again he already did with his kisses alone.

His kisses were always so sweet and his caresses so gentle that has always been one of the things I loved about him. When we made love Grantaire always acted as if he could break me like I was glass. He had always loved taking his time with me. He would gently explore every inch of my thin body then he would savoir each kiss on my skin as he tasted me.

Grantaire had always been this way. Drunk or not he was one of the kindest and sweetest men you would ever meet. He rolled me over so that I was under him and just looked at me. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. He kissed a path down my neck and I can't help but moan when he took my breast in his mouth. My breath quickened and my hand went into his dark curly hair keeping him there at my breasts. I wanted more, so much more and he knew I did. With one hand he traced the curves of my body and went between my legs to my secret place. He pulled his head up and smiled down at me as I reacted to his teasing.

I closed my eyes and turned my head into the pillow as he slipped his fingers into me. I cried out in pleasure and gripped the sheets. I loved knowing that no one could ever make me feel this way. Not even Erik could do this to me. Only Grantaire could make it feel like love. I could feel it in every kiss, every touch, and I could see it in his deep blue eyes. I knew I could never love anyone like I loved him, not even Erik. Grantaire bent down and kissed my lips as he removed his fingers and I gave a whimper of disapproval. I heard him laugh at me, then my hands went to his sleeping pants. I smiled at how hard he was and I giggled knowing that I was the one doing that to him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked playfully. I laughed at him and he kissed me again. I began to stroke him hard as he put more pressure on the kiss. He grabbed me hand and he thrust himself deep into me. I threw my head back relishing the feel of him inside me. Grantaire kissed my neck and whispered words of love to me.

It wasn't long until we climaxed together. Once Grantaire caught his breath he rolled off of me and I snuggled into his arms. I kissed just above his heart and rested my head there listening to the music of his heart. "I love you Grantaire."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "And I love you Christine." He gave me a gentle squeeze. "I promise, I'm going to give this baby a good life. After all of this is over we'll get out of here. Go somewhere far out in the country and no one will know where we are. We'll take Enjolras and Eponine with us, and we will be a family. All of us."

I smiled at his dream for us and wanted it so badly. "What do you think our baby will be?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want it to be?"

I laughed and looked at him. "I don't know either."

He smiled wide playing with my hair. "Well, maybe we won't have to choose what we want. Maybe we'll get lucky and have twins. One of each." I couldn't help but laugh.

"What would we name them?" I asked.

Grantaire thought hard. "Ok, why don't we each think of what we would like for the first names, then the middle names we will pick from the first to fall in the battles? I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to remember them properly. So, how does that sound to you?"

I kissed him and said. "I think that sounds wonderful."

"Well then, we have a deal. We each think of at least four names for a boy, and four names for a girl, then the rest is up to fate."

I nodded. "Do you know just how wonderful you are?"

He smiled and chuckled. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"You bet I am." I said smiling just as I kissed him.

In two day is when things would start to heat up. In two day is when so many would start to lose their lives. Tomorrow was my last day with my family before everything went to war. Tomorrow is the calm before the storm. But right now it was just me and Grantaire. It was just us talking about this baby and making love. And that's all I wanted at the moment. My Grantaire.

* * *

After Grantaire and Christine said their goodbyes to Enj and P'onine that night in front of the hospital they went their separate ways. Eponine truly hated to see Enjolras like this. He was so worried, and she didn't blame him. She was worried too. She worried for Christine's little one and her brother. Eponine knew that Enjolras and the others would be fine. She feared that her brother's stupid pride and bravery would get the better of him; she knew that it was those two qualities that would get so many men killed. When they were almost to Enjolras' apartment Eponine put a hand on his shoulder making him stop. He stopped and turned to her. "Stop." She said. "Stop worrying so much. I know Christine and she _will_ be fine. You should know better than anyone. I mean, after all, you are the one that taught her practically everything she knows."

Enjolras sighed. "I can't help but worry. I can't help but be afraid. She's my little sister. I promised my father on his death bed that I would take care of my mother and Christine. I failed with my mother, but won't with my sister. And now that she's expecting, it makes this even worse." He said in a sad tone and a shake of the head.

Eponine cupped his face and smiled sweetly looking into his beautiful eyes. "I understand the promise. Trust me I do, but Christine has been fighting her own battles since she was twelve. Enj, she's almost eighteen, I think it's time you see that, she's not little anymore. You need to trust that you have taught her well enough to make her own decisions. In fighting, and soon in parenting. Christine is a big girl now; she can handle whatever this world has to throw at her." She said confidently. "She's strong. Stronger than anyone I've ever met. Maybe even you too. I can promise you Enjolras Christine will be fine."

He sighed and nodded taking her hands in his. Enjolras lovingly kissed her palms and nodded again with a smile. "You're right." He chuckled taking her in his arms. "You always are. I guess I'm just not ready to give up my little Christine just yet. But I might just have to." Eponine smiled as he kissed her. "Mainly because it will get me alone with you more, but that can stay between us."

Eponine giggled as she nodded "Agreed." They kissed again. It was the kind of kiss that made your knees go weak, and if his arms hadn't been there she would have fallen.

"What do you say we take this on upstairs?" He whispered breathlessly.

For once she couldn't speak all she did was nod. Enjolras took her hand leading quickly up stairs to the apartment. They would enjoy this one moment, if not this last moment, of peace. Someone saw them together. But someone who didn't understand stood angered and in awe at the end of the street. True this was not meant to be a secret, but with every new relationship there is always one heart to be broken.

* * *

_**Ok so what sis you guys think? Review and let me know ... PLUS cast your votes for Fav paring in the story ... Erik and Christine ... or ... Grantaire and Christine ... Let's see who wins... Until next time lovelies **_


End file.
